


Baby Heaven's In Your Eyes

by devilswhore_x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Gandrew Week, Gandrew Week 2020, M/M, Sweet boys being sweet, aka all I know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: “It was great. This is great Gar, thank you,” Andrew smiled, holding his hands out, “may I have this dance, Mr. Watts?”“Oh Mr. Siwicki you sweet, smooth boy, of course you may,” Garrett replied, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist. Andrew placed his one hand on Garrett’s bicep and the other behind his neck. They swayed together gently, holding each other close.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Baby Heaven's In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Anniversary
> 
> I can't imagine them being anything else but soft. But trust me, I will have some different themes for the rest of Gandrew week!
> 
> Title is from 'National Anthem' by Lana Del Ray

Lazy afternoons were Andrew’s favorite time. He and Garrett had got into a routine; in the morning they would go for a long walk, pace set for whatever mood they were in. Slow and steady for when they were feeling calm, occasionally swinging their hands linked together, stopping to take pictures of the clouds or some bugs. Sometimes they’d take swifter steps when they were feeling energetic, bringing out their competitive sides by timing and chasing each other. When they were back Garrett would make lunch. He’d been trying to get them to eat healthier; soups, rice bowls or salads, instead of relying on Postmates and pizza rolls. It had been a great bonding time for them, even if it mostly consisted of Andrew cackling at Garrett’s chaotic scrabbling around, clearing all the messes he left behind. After eating Garrett would go for one of his lengthy baths while Andrew pottered around the house, tidying up, taking a nap, or binge-watching some terrible TV.

That’s where they were now, Andrew lying in bed scrolling through his phone. Garrett emerged from the bathroom toweling his hair, leaning in for a quick kiss before getting dressed. Andrew couldn’t help but sneak a peek of Garrett’s body, long lines and delicately defined muscles.

“Don’t think I can’t see you peeking, Siwicki,” Garrett said, smirking. Andrew blushed.

“I will stop but I will not apologize.”

“I didn’t say stop,” Garrett said, climbing on the bed and on top of Andrew. He smiled softly before kissing Andrew’s forehead, cheeks, the tip of his nose - which made him giggle - and finally his lips. They kissed deeply and languidly. Their unhurried kisses and touches tapered off when Garrett curled up into Andrew's side, head resting on his chest, arm over his waist, wrapping their legs together, whole body pressed up against him. 

“Andrew?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I was thinking earlier about how much I love you, and I was also scrolling through Instagram last night and I saw a couple celebrating their anniversary and it was so sweet. Then I thought about how we don’t have an anniversary. Or at least an official date when we become a couple,” Garrett explained.

“That’s true,” Andrew pondered, running his fingers through Garrett’s damp hair, gently working through the knots. It smelled like vanilla mint, sickly sweet yet crisp and fresh. 

“So I had an idea. I’m going to set up a surprise for you!” Garrett exclaimed. 

“Does that mean you want today to be our anniversary then?” Andrew asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Garrett said in a sing-songy voice, “I’m gonna go and set it up, I won’t be long!”

“Wait, what do I do until then?”

“You stay just here and look pretty, which won’t be difficult. I’ll call you when it’s ready,” Garrett winked, bounding off into the living room.

Andrew chuckled and shook his head, relaxing back on the bed while he waited. He could hear a concerning amount of banging followed by Garrett yelping or cursing. When it was silent, Andrew got out of bed, somewhat worried.

“Are you okay out there?” Andrew shouted from behind the door.

“Yes! Everything is fine! 5 more minutes my love!” Garrett answered a little too quickly. Andrew rolled his eyes and tried not to pace up and down as he waited.

“Okay, come on out!” Garrett called out.

Andrew opened the door and gasped. Garrett had moved all the furniture to the side of the room, leaving a large space filled with couch cushions and a soft throw blanket. The room was dark, a small projector set up in the corner which bathed the whole walls in twinkling white stars, the ceiling covered in bright purple, pink and blue galaxies. Frank Ocean was playing in the background softly.

“It’s our Coachella! Since it’s been pushed back this year and we didn’t go last year I thought we could have our own,” Garrett beamed.

“But we were only in Coachella for 10 minutes. We hated it there,” Andrew giggled.

“Yeah, but how much fun did we have getting in,” Garrett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“It was great. This is great Gar, thank you,” Andrew smiled, holding his hands out, “may I have this dance, Mr. Watts?”

“Oh Mr. Siwicki you sweet, smooth boy, of course you may,” Garrett replied, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist. Andrew placed his one hand on Garrett’s bicep and the other behind his neck. They swayed together gently, holding each other close. Andrew looked into Garrett’s big blue eyes, sparkling brighter than the stars which covered the walls. His heart melted.

“I have to ask. Why did you choose Coachella?” 

“Well because that’s when I realized I was in love with you,” Garrett replied sheepishly, “it was one of the best weekends of my life and I wanted to recreate it.” 

“Did I ever tell you the story of when I realized I was in love with you?” Andrew said. Garrett shook his head.

“It was actually during my blind date with Megan that Shane organized.” 

“Really?” Garrett laughed incredulously, “Why?”

“There was that moment we were in the bathroom together. It was the way you looked at me. And what you said about eye contact. I’d never had anyone look at me with such unconditional love and acceptance. You’ve never stopped looking at me like that. From that moment I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I know it took me a long time to come to terms with and adjust to this way of life, and I’ll never be able to thank you for being so patient and loving. But it was the best thing I’ve ever done,” Andrew said, keeping his gaze steady and sure. 

Garrett took Andrew’s hand and led them into the bedroom silently. They tumbled into bed, showering each other with kisses, running hands over smooth, hot skin, leaving bite marks and red scratches behind. Andrew didn’t need big anniversary plans or dates to remember. He already had everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here, thank you.  
> Stay tuned for day 3! Remember to follow 'gandrewweek' on Tumblr


End file.
